Mistaken
by spartan585
Summary: Out of the ashes of a broken friendship...


Beast Boy stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. He was deep in thought, a phenomenon not as uncommon as the rest of the Titans believed. Especially Raven. Thinking of his violet-haired teammate brought sighs of anger and frustration in the changeling. He hated her. She hated him. Why can't it all be that simple?

As befits anything having to do with life, the right thing is never the easiest to fulfil. For a superhero like Beast Boy hard is but an understatement. Rubbing his sore shoulder that had been dislocated earlier by the empath, he growled at the recollection. Getting up from his bed, he reached under his bed, transforming his left arm into a tentacle as he did so to retrieve the small package which he had flung under his bed in his earlier bout of anger. As the green appendage moulded itself back to a human arm, Beast Boy grasped the package in both hands before taking out a small but elegant necklace of white gold.

Attached to the chain was a miniature replica of a raven. Made entirely of silver, the eyes, if one was to look closely, were two small amethyst jewels.

Clasping the necklace in his hand, Beast Boy closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Hate filled him. Hate at himself. He could never be good enough. What was he thinking that he could win her heart? He was a freak. She said so herself. It might have been years ago but she did say those words; those horrible but true words.

She hated him. No, she still hates him. He could not think of any reason that would have provoked her other than merely existing.

* * *

"_This is it; don't screw it up, Garfield."_

_Running a hand through his green hair, Beast Boy stared at the elevator screen as it rose higher towards the Common Room where Raven would be; meditating like she usually does. The small package in his hands was the first time he had actually dug into his inheritance fortune to procure; a custom-made necklace which Beast Boy noticed had gotten his teammate's attention when they had gone to the mall to get Starfire out of a sale again._

_The chime of the elevator bell roused Beast Boy from memory. When the elevator doors finally opened, a strange sight met his eyes; the Common Room was absolutely trashed. Windows and furniture were broken, the fixtures were uprooted, and the giant television had a hole in the middle and was smoking. Beast Boy wondered for a moment if he had reached the right floor or the right tower for that matter. Stepping outside the elevator, he surveyed further the destruction wrought. _

_Hearing a quiet sob, Beast Boy raced to find the source. He knew who it was coming from; Raven. He could recognise her voice and her smell anywhere. Features that had never failed to captivate him. He found her and gasped; there she was covered in what looked like dough and some foul-smelling liquid, huddling against the wall and crying._

"_R-Raven?"_

_Hearing his voice, the empath's head shot up with such speed that her hood fell down exposing her tear-stained face. Turning to face him, Raven's face was filled with such unbridled fury that Beast Boy grew scared and took a step back, the hand containing the package behind his back._

"_What happened here, Raven?" asked Beast Boy as he tried to calm the distraught girl down._

"'_What happened?' What the hell kind of question is that, you brainless freak?" screamed Raven and causing even more things to break in the room._

"_W-what are you talking about?" asked the changeling again, puzzled and hurt by the venom-laced barb._

" _You! You always spoil everything! Your jokes, your stupid tofu...your freaking face! I hate you!"_

_With that last statement, Beast Boy was lifted up by Raven's powers._

"_What is that behind your back? Another prank in the making? Give me that!"_

_Beast Boy knew that in her current state of mind, Raven was likely going to just destroy the necklace so he refused and continued to try to calm her down._

_For that, he was flung up and down from floor to ceiling and back again for a whole minute as the sorceress tried to get the package._

"_Give it to me, you pointed-ear idiot and I just might let you live!"_

"_No..."_

_WHAM!_

"_I..."_

_WHAM!_

"_Won't...!"_

_WHAM!_

"_Argh! My arm!"_

_Cradling his injured limb, Beast Boy was forced to relinquish the precious package which was snatched away by tendril of black magic courtesy of Raven's outstretched arm._

"_No...,"moaned Beast Boy as he gritted his teeth in pain from his clearly dislocated arm._

_Holding the package, Raven's eyes stopped glowing and she reacted with scorn at the changeling's stubborn resistance._

"_You never learn, do you, Beast Boy? You are twenty now, no longer a kid but you still behave like an immature brat. Why can't you be more? To be the hero you clearly can be but choose not to? Why can't you..."_

_The next few words were lost when she took out the necklace from the package. Her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw the intricate jewel raven. There was little doubt as to whom that necklace was intended for._

"_Beast Boy...wha-"_

_Getting up painfully from the floor, the changeling stomped towards the empath. Snatching the necklace and the package from her hands, Beast Boy glared at the girl._

"_This gift was for an incredible girl. A girl who may not show it much but still had respect for me. A girl who accepted me for who I am. Who is beautiful inside and out. A girl. A teammate. A partner. I realise now that this girl never existed."_

_With tears in his eyes, Garfield left the Common Room leaving Raven at a loss for words.

* * *

_

**a little project i made to keep my mind occupied:) hope u readers like it**


End file.
